The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Current and future networking technologies as well as evolved computing devices making use of networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. For example, evolved networking technologies and computing devices facilitate accessing a wide array of content from remote content providers for consumption at a user's local computing device as well as exchanging data with other users. Accordingly, to make such technologies, devices, and data exchanges even more relevant to users, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to gaining insight into the characteristics of the user such as behavior, interests, and preferences.